guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nicholas Sandford
that isn't his only dialog it seems. i'm getting some stuff about baked husks, still wants five of something tho. if i can get my lazy/sleepy bum up long enough at this hour of the morning i'll copy it down.Akbaroth 08:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :"Nicholas collects a different item every day. ''", so "baked husks" wouldn't be that strange. I propose we have to edit the dialog with "" instead of Grawl neclaces and explain further on the page what kind of collector items there are.-- -- ( talk ) 08:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::"''Aside from the spiders, Mary's apple business is going strong. She's trying to keep up with the demand by planting more saplings, and she likes to fertilize each hole with 5 Baked Husks. Being such a perennial gentleman, I'm of course trying to gather everything she needs. I'll make sure Mary uses only dead worm husks though. You can ask Pitney what happens when you try to use entire live ones! Hah!" ::^There's the baked husk one Khazad Guard 08:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::This could have big implications for people going after sweet tooth and drunkard, methinks (GW-Kiron 15:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC)) What's the point of this; what kind of "gifts" does this guy give? Is this only for Easter weekend, or perm? I don't have a pre or free slot for one anymore to check. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 17:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Point? Passes time. Gifts? Gift (also linked in article, as "gift". Not that obvious). Temp/perm? I bet it's perm. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actual point- titles in pre-searing. 17:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Isa seekrit!!1 --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Collection List I just started this section, since it will soon be annoying to go through the dialogue to find each item being collected. It is likely that he will eventually go through nearly every Pre-Searing collectible, so this should become more useful over time. --Ariena 18:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I would expect a weekly cycle, personally. 18:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's possible, but if we discover as such we can always replace the section with a chart at that time. --Ariena 20:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda hoped it would be too, but it looks like he's going after every trophy in pre-searing at this rate. Genofreek 12:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Upon taking 50 baked husks to Nicholas Sandford yesterday (friday 10th April), we (Lily and I) received 10 "Gifts of the Huntsman" (5 each), which when double clicked to open have so far produced Jars of Honey, Sparklers, Hunters Ale, Champagne Poppers and Honeycombs - each Gift produces 5 items. Today (Saturday 11th April) he is collecting Skeletal Limbs. Tracking Collection and Limits Moved to subpage of main article Trophies in Pre to compare Nick's collections vs. what's left to collect Moved to subpage of main article (moving note to comment subsection; hope that is ok) Further Commentary *Confirmations **The 5/day/account limit was apparently confirmed by Lindsey in-game (alas, no screen shots or dialogue-dump was saved). **The bug/anomaly allowing new chars to exceed that limit was also confirmed in the same talk section on the other wiki. (I'm going with ''bug rather than anomaly b/c of the Lindsey quote.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) *Randomness **If Nick collects only trophies, the chance that he goes 9 days without a repeat = (1-1/11)*(1-2/11)*(1-3/11)...(1-8/11) = 0.8%. **If Nick is collecting any possible PRE stack, the chance that he goes 9 days without a repeat = (1-1/16)*...(1-8/16) = 2.6%. ** → It's unlikely his choices are completely random. (They might be chosen by ANet, following a complex formula, or semi-randomly (based on the quantity of items farmed/hoarded). We need a lot more data (or a quote from Linsey) before we can say with any certainty. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:06, 19 April 2009 (UTC) 22-Apr I'm in favor of a table like this permanantly, we cannot keep adding rows to the collectable table. The permanant table would have collectables as the rows and perhaps two more columns, one the last date collected and the other the previous date collected.LLandale 11:54, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree. I like the idea of having a subpage for research (yes, I stole that idea from the other wiki). I've taken a first stab this. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 16:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) model Does he have a unique character model? I've never seen that one before. Seems odd if it's true, as he's such a minor NPC, so that's why I was wondering. :Yeah, I think it's unique, I've never seen it either.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I have a feeling he's more important than some trader in Presearing. I think he'll either be 1) Moving in the near future or 2) Be involved in some future GW game (either GW 2 or a new quest, etc) ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 00:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Name Might be reading too much into it but his name might be a reference to the movie Hot Fuzz. The main character is named Nicholas Angel and it is set in the village of Sandford :I had the exact same thought, but I cannot see any other references to Hot Fuzz so I thought best to leave it else invoke the power of "IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!!!!!!". 19:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ye, thats why I used the word might and put it in discussion rather than just editing the article. Also, noticed I forgot to sign last comment, sorry about that :P AzraelX 23:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::It was confirmed that this was correct by the Live Team on the Sanitarium.fm Ascension Show April 28th. It is both a reference to Saint Nick, and Nick Angel from Hot Fuzz in the village of Sandford. 08:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Edit Links Perhaps it is just me, but these seem rather off. Do these need to be fixed in the template, and if not where? Ariena 07:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Gift limits: 5 per character? or 5 per account? Has anyone encountered a ''per account limit to the gifts? The official wiki claims such a limit while their discussion says that it's still per char. If you can confirm one way or other, could you also update the table above with the date you confirmed 5/char or 5/acct? Many thanks. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) (on behalf of those wikians with only one account) From what I've seen and experienced: I have 2 accounts in pre, and on Friday, all my characters on both accounts were able to get gifts from Nicholas. The following day only 1 character per account was able to (after I had just collected 200 skeletal limbs too, which was annoying). However other people were saying that more than 1 character per account could use it. Asking more questions it appeared that once every character on an account had used him once, it then becomes account based. This has left a loophole, which means you are able to create a new character, have him run to collector, and use collector. It is possible to delete and recreate a new char, and repeat this as many times as you want. This may be where the confusion about whether it is account based or user based started. Some reporting account (because all their characters had used him once), others saying character (because not all their existing characters had used him yet) Narked off 19:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Time Dialogue/Collection Updates Is it known at what time his dialogue updates and he begins collecting the next day's trophies? Should it be noted here in PDT/GMT etc? Also, do you need to re-zone into Regent Valley to see the updated dialogue? (My guesses would be midnight PDT and re-zone required, but that's completely made up and not verified) -Starkers 21:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I can validate the midnight PDT changeover for the Americas (I visited at about 12:15 PM). I hesitate about adding the note b/c all GW events change over at midnight (including holiday drops, arena events, etc) and require rezone. Feel free to add yourself if you think ppl might be confused without the note. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Today's collect at the top Since his collectoable changes each day, I think that we should put the collectable for the day at the top above Location. Also, the fact that the collectable changes each day should be part of his description, not just a note. Yes, this will required daily updates but surely we can do that. Perhaps: ::The item he collects changed every day. Today, 13-Apr-2008 he's collecting Enchanted Lodestones. LLandale 01:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Seems worthwhile to me, too (especially since it takes about the same amount of room and allows people to check this page before farming). I've taken a stab at implementing it. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) "Hey there, friend. I'm off to Cantha soon" Do people think he'll be moving continents? Anyone want to start a pool (strictly legal, of course) on when/where? — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 10:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't think he will. Bet: my 1 RT point.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't have RT points, but if I did, I would bet them that he isn't gonna move a finger. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::As long as we're spending RT's points and not our own, I'd have to agree with Nazgir and Arnout. --Macros 16:06, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::You spend your own "RT points", but I just got legal problems: they can't be exchanged for "cash, cheques, postal orders, RT points, small furry creatures fro alpha centuri or any other form of currency (real or imaginary) that you choose to name." For full details, go to my talkpage, where he put it. I guess I'll have to withdraw my bet :/ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::PS: Arnout, you do have 1 RT point, check the page.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I do have RT points. Honest. --Macros 17:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Aw, I want an RT point. do I get one for finding Anton in Gwen's bonus mission cutscene? Maybe a sympathy RT point? - 19:42, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Mr. Sandford is "a permanent addition to the game", according to Linsey. However, that doesn't mean he will stay in Pre-Searing. *ominous silence* :I'd be amused if he actually moves around the world collecting random things everywhere - not only would it confound the lore enthusiasts (major time travel issues), it would maybe give me a chance to unload those hundreds of trophies I have sitting around that I am too lazy to turn in / aren't profitable to trade anymore. (T/ ) 00:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Remember that in pre searing, it's all just one day, the last day. Pre searing is just a time toop of the last day of Ascalon. He may be going to Cantha soon, but it'll be some days or weeks before he does, which means he'll be leaving after the searing. - 04:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::I predict that he'll be involved in the quest that unlocks the special storage pane. (Can't bet any RT points until I unearn them.) It will be a multi-campaign, cooperative quest that involves a few of his favorite things. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 06:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That would be a very gay way to give out the "free" storage pane, since (still) not everyone has all campaigns. I doubt it will involve doing anything in-game; rather, it would involve buying something from the in-game store, as with the BMP/EotN. (T/ ) 07:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of this, why would a Canthan chef ask him for Skale Fins? Skale Fin Soup is an Elonian dish. Qing Guang 22:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Because Shark Fin Soup is our specialty. (T/ ) 23:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::I know shark fin soup's a traditionally Asian dish, but technically Cantha =!= Asia. Only mostly. And it doesn't change the fact that IT IS ONLY MADE IN ELONA. *wishes she could use her proph skale fins to make skalefin soup* Qing Guang 03:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::How do we know the elonians didn't get it from the canthans? (Ignoring the fact that there aren't any scale in factions)--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Wait, so now we have the Elonians, who have indigenous species of skale, stealing a traditional recipe from the Canthans, who have to import all the meat from Tyria and Elona because they do not have - have NEVER had - any skale ON THE ENTIRE CONTINENT? Riiiiight. I'll buy that one. Qing Guang 14:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::It could happen... 07:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::: The Elonians might not be familiar with soup. A Canthan chef may have traveled there to bring exotic dishes back home, discovered the skale, and decided to make soup out of it. It's not *too* far fetched. ♥'sunsmoon' talk & 10:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Except for the fact that we do know they eat soup - Skale Fin Soup, to be precise. Only available in-game on Istan, I believe from the Astralarium. Qing Guang 22:15, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Research notes: 5 gifts per day per account (clarification of various comments on this page, confirmed by personal experience) #Nick will stop giving gifts after 5 have been received by any combo of chars on the account. #Any chars created after this can receive another 5 (in any combo); the pre-existing chars (pardon the pun) cannot. #This can be repeated indefinitely, as long as you have trophies and delete/create chars. (At least, I have yet to reach a limit.) Example: *Account has Juni and Carmen. Juni gets 5 gifts; Carmen can't get any. *Create Floop and Lisp. Floop can get 5 more; Lisp (and the others) can't get any. *Delete Lisp and create Machete. Machete can get another 5. Comments *The current bug note might be ambiguous about the rinse/repeat aspect. *IMO, this is a bug (not an anomaly) for two reasons: (1) linsey's comment (see other wiki) and (2) it seems implausible that designers would go to the trouble of adding an account limit after Nick's original appearance only to allow it be easily exceeded. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Anyone else LOL at 'Floop'? xD Thanks for your effort so far though I have another question: Once the 5 per/acc limit is reached and a new char is created and can see that Nicholas will accept trophies and give gifts(but doesn't yet), can another existing char recieve gifts? That is, using your example, once Floop is created can Carmen get gifts? -Starkers 14:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alas, no. (Great idea, though.) (And, just to be sure, I tested again: existing chars reached limit; creating new chars does not allow existers to get more.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 15:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::: The Rules for Nicholas were set as as soon as he was put ingame. Every existing character in pre (at that time) could use him only once... once those characters had used him then it becomes account based (so only one character,per account, can use him 24hrs later). Every new character in game in pre after he he arrived can use him once (despite the account being max'd on usage). The confusion about him being account based or character based is due to people not using using all their characters on the 1st day, (i.e. 3 days later they find another character can use him........ that hasn't used him before)Narked off :::: The new character bug is now fixed and cant be used after the new update, just tested it Narked off 25 April 2009 ::::: Forgot I had a screenshot on times for a new character to get to him, before the fix--- Narked off 20:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Collected different trophies everyday... "He has collected a different trophy each day since his first appearance" - Ummm....well he hasn't now, this is the second day that he's collected Baked Husks. Remove? Piggyboy 15:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I think just altar it to say that he collects different things each day. - 07:31, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Again, says he has collected a different item every day except for one. Anybody mind if I change it to say, "He collects a different trophy item each day." and call it good?[[User:Mervil|~'M'ervil]] 23:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Page Layout I think it would be better to have the list of collected items with the current days collected item above the dialogue. Before, the dialogue entries could be used to see what he was collecting, because it was listed in order of most recently collected to first collected. But now that hes collecting items he has before, in no recognizable order, the dialogue entries have been sorted alphabetically. The more pertinent info of this page is the current days collected item. Thats why I frequent this page, and think it would be better to be placed above the dialogue section. [[User:Mervil|~'M'ervil]] 23:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :/agree 01:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) is hes still in pre? And is he going to be you think? after this weekend I mean. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 06:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :He will most likely be a permanent addition to pre-searing. 11:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Add a link Would it be appropriate to add a link to Nick the Traveler? :I think it is. Razami 14:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Bugs Notes From main page: "Bug! If you already have a stack of Gifts of the Huntsman, Nicholas is not able to give your character further gifts (as if your entire inventory had no remaining slots)." I've seen this on other Wiki too, but that's not the case for me. Are people just going on heresay? or actually confirming it themselves?.... Narked off 20:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Could also be fixed in the meanwhile, eh. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks, didn't want to edit main page myself as I'm still new to actually USING wiki as opposed to just reading it... Didn't want to risk messing up main page. Screenshot was yesterday.. have had a stack for a while now as I bought a load too, never had a problem getting more giftsNarked off 20:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::People have reported two distinct bugs. Let's try to confirm/deny both in this section. And, incidentally, the bug could depend on whether the 250 stack is in the first slot or second. I believe we have evidence that there is no bug in 3 of the 4 permutations. Could anyone replicate the bug and include a screenshot here? (or a screenshot showing you can still get the gifts) :::*Too many gifts: :::**250 in left stack and 1 < x < 245 in another stack:(confirmed not a bug, by screenshot) :::**1 < x < 245 in left stack and 250 in another: no bug (confirmed not a bug by screenshot) :::*Too many collectibles: :::**250 in left stack and 1 < x < 245 in another stack: I received gifts with 250 belts in leftmost stack — (confirmed not a bug by TEF) :::**1 < x < 245 in left stack and 250 in another: I received gifts with 250 belts in the other stack — (confirmed not a bug by TEF) :::It's also possible that, if there was a bug, it was fixed by the 23 April update. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 21:24, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::: OK, I'll move stacks around later after work to confirm. As for too many consumables, again I've not had a problem. When he was collecting carvings I had over 3 stacks in inventory?? As for my scenario of too many consumables or gifts, I've had both before the update.Narked off 08:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Previously I had made this bug note "If you have more than one slot with the item he is collecting then Nicholas will tell you that your inventory is full. Example two slots with 5 Icy Lodestones each" I am just curious if this was too confusing and that is why it was removed? Vilantros 06:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) : Ok I've tried this a few times now with no bug apparent. the only one I havn't retried is with more than 1 stack of consumables on character. That will have to wait till next charr carving collection as i'm not going to farm stacks just to prove a point. I did ask to borrow stacks from some of the bigger pre guilds, but it didn't work out. Screenie shows split slots with materials when seeds were wanted, and more than 1 stack of gifts. I'm thinking that reported bugs were particular to some players, nothing else. Narked off 22:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I'll test again once I can, I know I had the problem with my 4 year old pre and I believe it was another 4 year old pre character that we were trying to figure out why he was telling the player that their inventory was full, maybe it's a certain age. But as I say, I'll try again. Vilantros 02:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, V. If you do suffer a bug again, please post screens of your entire inventory and any message(s) from Nick. If there is a bug, it's likely to be more subtle or insidious than we have tested for. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:17, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Tried again tonight, moved the piles around, didn't have a problem, I'm going to say this must have been fixed, I will try something that just came to mind tomorrow.Vilantros 07:14, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Confirmed the bug, I will post screen shots later. This was confirmed on two separate characters, 12 days old and 4 years old. Vilantros 06:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: Will be interesting to see, Ive tried moving stuff to different bags as well, havn't tried splitting stacks over several bags yet.. if thats what it is? Good one Vilantros...Narked off 17:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::: So, if you have two slots with the trophy that Nicholas is looking for, and the first slot has less than the number you have told him you are giving him, he will say "Your inventory is full. Please make room and speak to me again." I have confirmed that if you have a slot with 25 or more first in your inventory then this does NOT occur. You must have for example 8 in the first slot, then 36 in the next slot. He cannot seem to take 25 by removing 8 and then 17 more leaving you with only 19. Please note I do have multiple slots of free inventory, just can't be seen in the cropped image. Vilantros 06:11, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Good detective work figuring this out! A subtle, but not insidious bug (with an easy work-around). Would you mind posting a note at the official site's Misc Bugs article? Since Nick is a featured, um feature of the anniversary, they might get to it sooner rather than later :-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:01, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Will do, it's not particularly insidious, however, it sure confused us the first time we had a problem with Nicholas. Vilantros 07:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) (re-indent) Hey: the 7 May update sounds like it might have fixed this. Good work, if so! :Fixed a bug that prevented some players from turning in collectible items to Nicholas Sandford. (Although, strangely, they haven't responded to your bug note yet.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 06:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::I noticed the update and checked the page, but noticed that my bug note hasn't had any changes. Curious what they may have fixed then. Haven't tried it again since the update.Vilantros 10:27, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::They have recently updated the bug note: they added their checkmark (bug confirmed and addressed) and posted a brief comment. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 16:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) 02-May-2009 / Bug? 10 minutes ago, I went to Nicholas to check what are the items of the day. Those were enchanted lodestones. I went to farm them in Regent Valley. Once I had 15, I came back to him and got a rather bad surprise: The item had changed! He now wanted Bones. Is it known at what time of the day it changes exactly? For me, it did happen between 10:30 am and 11 am (GMT + 1). Does it correspond to time known until now? --Dreamy Lull 09:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :On 1 May, he wanted e-stones. As usual, he changed items at midnight, California time. (btw: it's Skeletal Limbs, rather than bones.) The relevant time is when the party enters Regent Valley: if you zone by 11:59 Pacific Time, you will still see the old item until you rezone, even if you visit Nick at 7 am PT. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 15:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. And yes, you are right, skeletal limbs in stead of bones, sorry. --Dreamy Lull 17:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure that rezoning is necessary. I visited Nicholas a couple of minutes before midnight today, and got the message indicating that I had already had my gifts for yesterday, but I hung around until just after midnight, spoke to him again and got the new day's message asking for today's item - no need to rezone --Evilkeen 13:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) What are the odds So I was farming spider legs for Nicholas today and check out what happened: http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e104/MALCHIOR1134/Whatluck.png - 11:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Holy shit. 16:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sure did make things a bit quicker, haha. - 17:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) WHat time What time does nicolas kind of reset to the next item on his list? : 7 am UTC, that is midnight pacific time. --◄mendel► 22:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks Why is this on the frontpage? Seriously? I could understand putting Nicholas the Traveller on the frontpage but this is a Pre-searing NPC... it's not exactly the most important NPC in the game. 19:06, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Perma-pre tbh. Also, I think there's people working towards putting the Trav on the main page too; just need a way to represent it properly (Also in consideration is redesigning Sandfords box). --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::See Talk:Main_Page/editcopy#Sandford_info._but_no_Zaishen_Quest.3F. The gist of it is, because we can. --◄mendel► 23:03, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Why did you delete my thread Vipermagi? I undid it because I didn't see any other threads on it. It's a legitimate question; don't delete my comments for no reason. Mlandry 20:40, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Didn't delete your "thread". Don't remove comments. — Warw/Wick 20:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't remove a comment... I came back to see if anyone had replied and thread was gone. But whatever. Mlandry 20:43, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::::You removed my comment by reverting my edit. Also, shows the last edits made by you on this page are removing my comment, and back in May at the predicition game header. Maybe you forgot to save your edit, or got edit conflicted (someone else edited the page whilst you were editing it, preventing you from saving your edit. You can get your message back by scrolling down and copy/pasting it). --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:54, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Please check the action=history}} history of this page to see what (if anything) got deleted; it seems to me that your initial post never got saved, Mlandry. --◄mendel► 22:59, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Dull Carapace Why is it listed on a 24 day rotation, while the others are on 12? Sort the table by "days to wait" and you will see what I'm talking about. RoseOfKali 22:35, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :It's not a straight rotation, the intervals differ. Looking at Template:Sandford_forecast/data, the slot where you'd expect the next Carapace to be is taken up by Red Iris Flower. --◄mendel► 22:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Chart Why on Earth is his chart in alphabetical order? Wouldn't it make more sense to list the things he collects in order of collection instead? We could start with the first thing he ever collected and arrange it from there. Qing Guang 14:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Try pressing the > < arrow button thingies; it's sortable. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, have a look at Template:Sandford_forecast/data and tell me what order they should be in. Sooner or later the items would be listed out of order again, no matter what you choose; the way it is now, at least it's in some order to start with, and as Viper tells you, you can sort it yourself. Maybe we need to make the hint that tells you to do that more noticeable? --◄mendel► 19:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :::Probably. I never found out until months after seeing them every now and then. At first I though you could switch the colons about; that's what the icons tell me at first glance :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::That would be an awesome solution to colon cancer... get a transplant! RoseOfKali 02:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Table failure The table isn't correct as today is the fifth of august and it says charr carvings, but he collects the enchanted lodestones. 12:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :My table, and the main page is saying that he's collecting lodestones today ' Talk' 12:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::@130: if you see a mismatch again, double check the update time to ensure it's recent. If not, try re-loading your page using ctrl-F5 (to purge your browser's cache in Firefox and IE). Some browsers are set to save you time/bandwidth by showing you the recently-stored version of the page, bypassing recent changes. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 15:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Find the small text that says, Last update: Wednesday, 17:59 (UTC), or similar. If the display is not up to date (e.g. the update time is before the daily change (7 a.m. UTC), but it is already later than that), click the word "update"; you might get a confirmation page, confirm and then you should see the new collectible. If you used "update" and the page says something different than the actual Nicholas in the game, please drop a note here like you have done; it would help if you copied the displayed update time. --◄mendel► 18:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Now it does work fine, thanks for the info 10:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for that, it was confusing me as well :D is there any chance on moving the update bit underneath the tip about sorting the table? would be a good idea i think... 11:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Does Nick know about the time change? Nick seems to believe in UTC, but not daylight savings/standard time; he now switches at 11pm PST instead of last week's 12midnight PDT. (This didn't come up before since Nicky was introduced after Daylight savings time began in earlier this year; this is his first switcheroo.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 09:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) May bug As with 2009, the table is off by a day this May. :No it's not - it says Skeletal Limbs, and that's what he's asking for. Be sure to click on the "update" links to force the calculations in the table to refresh. —Dr Ishmael 15:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Who added the ads? the new ads appearing on this wiki page overwrite the text, who placed them? They need to be moved and recoded 05:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Cinnimule Enyo :Looks ok to me in Opera, what browser are you using? Also, registering an account will remove all ads :P ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 06:01, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::NB: Nobody manually places the ads, and we're as upset about ads being on the stuff we wrote as much as you're upset about seeing them there. If you keep having this problem, please upload a of the wiki, so we can file a complaint about the ad. -- RandomTime 09:02, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Forecast Why did it break? RoseOfKali 14:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : I wager it broke because of the update I mentioned in the site notice. --◄mendel► 15:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, I saw that now. I wager it's a bigger PitA to fix than it's worth? RoseOfKali 13:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's pretty much broken, yes. To fix it, Wikia could adjust our wiki configuration (and then it'd probably break again on the next update), or someone would have to completely recode it in a different way. Like I just did, it's not an overview when to get every item next, but rather a 10-day forecast, but that's better than nothing, eh? --◄mendel► 22:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: So now I actually deleted the new templates because the ones I made before can do the same job more effectively. Sigh. --◄mendel► 12:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Most of the pages on are still broken, though, and I don't see a fix. --◄mendel► 12:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Can you make the template just display a blank space or something? Better than big bold red error babble. Or alternatively, a note to check guildwiki.org for up to date encyclopedic info? *grin* RoseOfKali 20:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Emergency fix deployed. --◄mendel► 21:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Probably don't need the "Last updated" bit in there, but that works. :D RoseOfKali 22:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC)